Hatred
by Princess Teressa
Summary: Cream's new half sister is very evil and Cream's mother and her new father Vector don't like her. It's all Cream's half sister's fault, Creamy. Cream hates her whole family and now she gets her revenge. R&R.


**Hatred**

**Cream has a new half sister named Creamy, Cream doesn't like her because she killed Cheese, took all of Cream's dresses, broke Vanilla's car and blamed it on her, and burned up their house and blamed it on her. **

**Right now Cream was walking home from school. She was now fourteen and Creamy was 6. Cream sighed and made it to her house. Vector is her new dad too. Cream walked into the house and saw Vector sitting down on a sofa watching TV. "Hey dad, I'm home," Said Cream. Vector didn't say anything. **_**Maybe he's asleep. **_**Cream thought then walked into a kitchen. She saw Vanilla making some dinner, she looked at Cream and frowned. **

"**Oh Cream, did you destroy anything today?" Vanilla asked. Cream ignored her and sat a small table. "Did you pick your sister up at Roy's house?" Vanilla asked. Cream still ignored her and started taking stuff out of her backpack and sitting them on the table. "How many times do you have to leave your sister?" Vanilla asked. Cream continued to ignore her and started writing on a blank piece of paper. "Do you hear me when I'm talking to you?" Vanilla asked angrily. Cream looked at her. **

"**I'm not deaf mother," Cream said angrily. **_**I hate her and my dad, especially Creamy. I wish my mother and Vector hadn't got together, it made things so messed up. My mom wasn't even paying me any attention when Creamy was born. All she did was ignore me. When Creamy turned 6 she killed Cheese. My mom told me to take Creamy to the park and Cheese happen to come along. Creamy wanted some ice cream so I left her and Cheese to sit at a wooden bench. When I came back I saw Creamy choking Cheese smiling evilly. **_**Cream thought. **

"**Watch your tongue young lady," Vanilla said. Cream rolled her eyes and sighed. Cream then frowned at her mother. **

"**Creamy is evil," Cream said coldly. Vanilla gasped and looked at Cream angrily. After that Vanilla walked up to her. **

"**She isn't evil! She's the most sweetest child on earth! Now stop being jealous!" Vanilla shouted and slapped Cream across the face. Cream stood up then slapped her mother on the cheek. **

"**I hate you!" Cream screamed angrily. Vanilla pushed Cream off of the chair and Cream fell down and hit her head. Cream then growled angrily and got up. "You wanna fight mother?!" Cream shouted. Vanilla was about to say something until Creamy walked into the kitchen. **

"**Mommy, Cream didn't bring me home and I almost got kidnapped," Creamy said, as she smiled evilly at Cream. Cream turned away angrily. Vanilla rushed over to Creamy and hugged her. **

"**Oh, its okay baby, your sister is just evil," Vanilla said, as she glared at Cream. Creamy is all green like her father with Vanilla's eyes. "Where's Roy, what did you do with him?" Vanilla asked. **

"**We did puzzles, we played truth or dare, we played a kissing game, and we played pin the tail on the donkey," Creamy replied. Vanilla nodded. **

"**Okay, go upstairs and get cleaned up so we can eat dinner," Vanilla said. Creamy nodded and gave Vanilla a kiss on her cheek. Vanilla then looked at Cream. "You go help her," Vanilla told Cream angrily. Cream looked at Creamy in complete hatred. **

"**I would never help that brat if she was the last thing on earth," Cream said angrily. **

"**I SAID DO IT!!!" Vanilla screamed. Cream growled and took Creamy's hand. They walked upstairs and Cream got the bath water ready. Cream made it extra hot. **

_**Maybe I should drown her…yeah, I should drown her little brat butt! **_**Cream thought evilly and happily. Creamy took her clothes off and hopped into the bathtub. Cream got a wash cloth and started scrubbing Creamy's body. **

"**You're gonna have to give me your laptop tomorrow, you know," Creamy said evilly. Cream frowned. **

"**Why, you brat?" Cream asked, as she scrubbed Creamy's neck with the cloth slowly. **

"**Because Roy wants to use it and he's taking me out to the park," Creamy replied. Cream smiled evilly. **

"**Do you want to know something?" Cream asked, as she put both of her hands on Creamy's neck. Creamy looked at her and frowned. **

"**Yeah, what is it, something stupid I guess," Creamy said and laughed. Cream shook her head slowly. **

"**Oh no, I would like to kill you," Cream said, as she frowned coldly at Creamy. Creamy stopped laughing and stared at her. "I'm not lying, I'm going to kill you right now," Cream said coldly. Creamy was about to scream but Cream pushed her into the water and held her down in it. Creamy was kicking and squirming in Cream's grip but she couldn't get out. Suddenly Creamy stopped moving and died. Cream stood up with water dripping from her arms and hands. "I feel…happy, I'm so glad that she's dead now," Cream said then grabbed an axe. "Now to finish…" Cream said, as she walked out of the room and downstairs. Vanilla was standing in the kitchen then spotted Cream with the axe in her hand. **

"**Where's Creamy, you stupid child?" Vanilla asked angrily. **

"**She's dead," Cream replied coldly. Vanilla walked up to her and Cream swung the axe at Vanilla's head very hard. Suddenly Vanilla's head fell to the floor and blood squirted out of where her head use to be. Blood was all over Cream's face and dress. Cream walked over to the couch where Vector was and stepped in front of him. Vector's eyes widened when he saw her. **

"**What the? Cream, what are you doing? You…you have blood all over you face and dress?" Vector asked very nervously. Cream raised the axe over her head and smiled evilly. **

"**Die," Cream said then brought the axe down really hard and sliced Vector in half. Blood spilled out of his body and one half of his body fell to one side and the other fell to the other side. Cream was now covered in blood. Cream then walked out of the house with the axe in her right hand. "I hate them, all of them," Cream said. **

**She then smiled evilly and walked on…**

* * *

_**Too much blood wasn't it? Please review and flames are accepted. Farewell. **_


End file.
